User talk:Cpatain Rex/Archive 3
Lego.com 2010 Power Miners * Hey, Rex! Check out these links: http://shop.lego.com/Product/?p=8191 http://shop.lego.com/Product/?p=8190 Happy 2010 * Hey Rex! Just wanted to wish you a lego-filled happy new year! -User:Powerminerzilla BOTM * The box on the top of the page has to be changed from January proposals to February proposals. Happy New Year! --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 17:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Vote * Hey Cpatain Rex, would you mind having a look at this? Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 20:17, January 1, 2010 (UTC) PM Combo sets * Hi again, Rex. There is some talk about two new combined sets in the power miners line. They are the Crystal Contaminator (Combo of Boulder Blaster and Cave Crusher) and the Crystal Collector (Pieces of Granite Grinder). I haven't seen any pics yet, so I don't know if there real. Please let me know ASAP. -User:Powerminerzilla Source for upcoming releases Do you know a good and trustworthy source for upcoming Lego releases? I want to add a template to the mainpage that lists sets/games that were recently released/are about to be released. Similar to this one: User:LegOtaku/Experiments/Main page mockup. -- 16:53, December 27, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for all the links. I compiled a list of recent and upcoming releases at Template:Upcoming releases but I think it is a *bit* to long for the main page. You can see the template in action on this page. Maybe we could move the news section to the left. -- 10:28, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Claw Catcher & Lavatraz * You know how Lavatraz and the Claw Catcher aren't avalible in North America? I don't know why (and think it's unfair), but if you go to the offical website, you'll see a "change region" option in the corner. Click it, and select "Nederland". Then if you click on products, you can select Lavatraz or Claw Catcher. This is in another language, but you can see the little clip on it. I hope they come to North America soon! -User:Powerminerzilla Duke Hi, Can you make me edit the Duke Page because I found a version 4 of him. Her is what all the versions features are: *Version 1: Normal Face *Version 2: Normal Face with Scratches *Version 3: Dirt all over sides of face. But the New Version 4 is in the Crystal King (The One with the Drill) *Version 4: Scratches and Metal Plate. Also on the Duke page it says that he has hair. Rex has hair not Duke. Pufflesrcute 09:52, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Power miners Do you think should start a power miners wikia? -- R-Drop1892 New Hero Factory I just love the new hero factory sets! especially XPlode!!! --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 20:10, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Cad Bane's Speeder Has Cad Bane's speeder got Aurra Sing? Agent Trace 18:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Numbers When someone propes an info box color proposal... i see instead of a color, numbers ? What do these numbers mean and where could i see all of them? --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 21:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Promoting Hi Cptain Rex (Love the name). I was wondering if you could promote me to an admin on the Atlantis Wiki. It's because sometimes IP's make pages that have to do nothing with Atlantis, or I wanna block 'em for vandalizing pages. So if you cold promote me to admin, that would be great. Bye! --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 13:28, January 22, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki * Hi, i just created a new wiki called re vs. blue wiki. (redblue.wikia.com)! Im gonna need some help on it, so if you watch red vs blue, then come on over. Or if you know anybody that watches red vs blue? --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 00:53, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ** Thanks. I think anyone who likes star wars will like red vs. blue. check out http://www.redvsblue.com. Watch some episodes. P.S.- I like your new sig. --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 12:50, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Proposed Splits * Hey, great to see you back :) Well, a 5/0 vote seems pretty clear to me. Although, I don't know if you want to have the Hoth page at "Hoth Rebel Trooper" instead of the suggested name- it's just that this name was the one used in the 2010 battle pack, so we should probably have the name on there. But feel free to split it now. Can't wait for the Toy Fairs to start up so we can see some new images from the next wave (I'm especially waiting for Cad Bane's Speeder since we don't have any images yet) 06:43, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Descriptions * Hey, just wanted to inform you that Lego.com has descriptions for Firax and Infernox from Power Miners and Squidtron and Rench from Space Police. Could you add these descriptions? You could find them in the Bios section of both offical sites. Re: SWsubs Template * Hey, good idea on changing the colors for the template- it does look a little out of place on the SW pages. Basically, the template is just a big table with a header cell and six other cells (one for each subtheme). Here's what you need to do to change the colors: (title text color) padding:0; background:#5886da; (title cell background color) font-size:larger;">'Star Wars subthemes' (cell line color- needs to be changed for each color)background-color: (color here);(Need to add this to each cell if you want a background color for the cell)">Episode I: The Phantom Menace Episode II: Attack of the Clones Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Original Trilogy The Clone Wars Expanded Universe < And that's basically it for the colors. I'm not exactly sure on how to change the white between the cells, but if you want that changed, or aren't sure about anything above, let me know and I'll see what I can do :) 09:34, January 31, 2010 (UTC) * Hey, new colors look great :) For the <, it looks like you accidentally put it in at the end of a row after a . I saw it there a few minutes ago when I saw it change since I'm reworking the Episode I page, and fixed it :) 00:14, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: PNG issues * Hey, sorry I'm not sure why it isn't working out for you :S I could try and get rid of the background and re-upload it, but do you have the original image? If so, would you be able to upload it with a different background (eg orange, green, anything not close to black or white?). It's just that it would be a lot easier to remove the background if the background doesn't look anything like the picture. If not, it shouldn't be a big deal to remove the background, but I'm not sure if it would look as good. Also (this isn't really related) is there anything else you wanted done with your talkheader? 05:59, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ** I thought I would pop up here, Paint, very unfortunatly can not handle Transparency. --Lcawte 20:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC) *** I've reuploaded the image with the transparent background- it should be fixed now :) And yes, I mainly use other programs for image stuff- Paint just can't do some things other programs can. About the talkheader, would it be ok if it was moved somewhere else (eg to one of your subpages or the code pasted directly on the talkpage?). It's just I'm trying to clean up my testpages, but I don't want to mess up your talkheader :) If you want, feel free to just move the page using the move tag. But if you do ever want me to change anything with it, let me know 07:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Merge SPIII Wiki With Brickipedia? * Hey, would you mind if I merged the SPIII wiki into Brickipedia? There doesn't seem to be much point in having it separate. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 23:10, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Er, why not Atlantis as well? Over 50% of the content is just copied from here, and is there any point in creating a divided community? I don't understand you people, why not just have one wiki for all of it? How would it hurt to have one community, instead of what, 5? ??? Ajraddatz Talk 00:02, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Spamer After 2 warning, Unregistered contributor 71.167.59.121 keeps spaming Dora the Explorer and Bob the Builder. Could you ban him/her? * This has gone too far! May i have this one time to block him/her only this one time?!?! *He /she has spamed Boob the Bulider 9 time in one night! Can i block Him/her? 8086/8088? * Hi, just wondering what the go with the subthemes for these was- how can 8086 be from ROTS with Rocket Battle Droids? I'm not saying you're wrong or anything, but I just think it's wrong that 8086 is under ROTS (and similarly with 8088 being TCW with R4-P44 being in the set). It was good all those years before when you could easily tell what subtheme a set was in :) 07:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ** True, I just basically assumed that Tri Fighters were in TCW since they're such a widely used ship and never really bothered to check it. I agree with you about 8088 though, but honestly I think in the end they'll both turn out to be from some future episode of TCW where Kit Fisto and Captain Jag are fighting Tri Fighters, but I guess we'll have to wait and see :) And I wouldn't trust LEGO's shop subtheme categories 100%- most of the time they're right, but I remember once seeing either 7667 or 7668 classified in the TCW category :S But I guess it's ok to leave it how it is for now 00:32, February 8, 2010 (UTC) A tip You should ask Wikia if they can change your username to Captain Rex :Was it just a typing mistake on your part that your name is cpatian rex? ::Yep it does give your account character are you a LEGO Star Wars fan? :::Pretty much the same with me the first memorable set I got was republic gunship (original). Of course, I have gotten smaller sets before, but...There's always bricklink if you want LEGO Star Wars. ::::I am going to do the same thing with UFO if during some year the sets stink. :::::I don't really like Ipods...but good look getting money...I blew it all on Imperial Flagship but then my great uncle re-sent a check that he had sent me and I had accidentally sent back to him so now I have $100 to spend on Prince of Persia and World Racers (I want the gold pieces) ::::::I wish I had that stuff....I don't know how everyone gets all that do their parents buy it for them? Re: 8088 International Prices * Hey, for current sets like 8088, you can just go to the shop page and change what country you say you're from, and the prices will adject accordingly 00:32, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ** Thanks! :) But yeah it took me some time to find a way to get all the international prices too :) 05:52, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ***For US $ I use the US, € I usually use Belgium (mainly because it's near the top of the list), £ I use the UK and AU $ I use Australia. But, I just looked up Germany's prices and compared them to Belgium's, and they're different. So, I guess this better be mentioned somewhere :S 06:07, February 12, 2010 (UTC) **** I've just set up a forum here. But a poll would also be a good idea (although, the votes can be rigged a little, a simple example being you can vote whilst logged in, then log out and make another vote). But a simple vote could work too I think 06:22, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Spacing Issues * Hey, I tried to make the spacing smaller myself when I made mine, but I couldn't find a way to do it. I can make the spacing bigger by changing the 0 in padding: 0px; to another number, but using a negative number or percentage doesn't seem to work for me. Sorry I can't be of any help on this one :S 11:06, February 13, 2010 (UTC) FA Black Knights on BP:FAC lacks one further vote from a reviewer to pass as FA. Please take a look at it. -- 15:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Great, you could also take a look at some forum entries on BP:BOR. -- 07:21, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::And you could review the entry for Hogwarts.-- 14:55, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Question * I've been seeing LcwateBot up for adminship. What or who is LwacteBot and what is the difference between Lwacte and LwacteBot? What even is a bot? --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 18:08, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ** Thanks anyway --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 20:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey There! * Hi, I'm Going to Edit on this wiki for a while until a Admin Realizes my altar-ego.......[[User:Crt2|'I Have Returned! ']] 23:44, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Atlantis Why did you leave atlantis wiki? Crotocall BrickPost Issue One Just asking, how come when I put that WIP, you guys still edit it? Your supposed to contact me. Not that I mind..--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 22:26, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Can you Archive my talkpage and put a link to it on my new talk page?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 22:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) It's ok. I was just wondering... Can I modify your talkheader for my talk page? I'll put it in a new template.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 22:37, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 22:39, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Like my new talk page?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 22:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I did that all just now. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 23:03, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you thank you! I was trying to do that. Thanks!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 23:03, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Also, could you check my new blog post please?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 23:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! It might be a while.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 23:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I made 2,000 edits!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 23:16, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:51, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Forum:File Names * Can you please look at this? 01:21, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Weird!! I just discovered something really weird! When looking at the clone trooper minifigs I had, (like 10 i think) I saw that there are 4 different types of faces! One has the eyes to the right, one to the left, and two versions have their eyes on you. ! version of the midlle versions had a black pupil instead of a white one. Weird, huh? --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 23:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Piece cats * Hey, just wanted to let you know that categories like Category:Sets with 100 to 199 pieces are actually automatically added when a number is put into a set infobox (eg if you put 150 in "pieces" section of the set infobox, it'll be added to the mentioned category). So adding them in doesn't really do anything, and if for some reason the category structure's changed with them, they may be added to two cats, which could be a problem 01:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Favorites * Hey Cpatain Rex! I'm a stop motion filmer, and I'm going to make a movie about the Time Cruisers line! This line was one of my favorites, so I can't wait to make a movie. In the movie, they're going to visit different timelines of lego. I just wanted your opinion on what are the best classic lego sets. If you could help me out, that would be great. Thanks! Legoman1 04:06, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Ideas Box * Go to the ideas box at blaze100 blog here is the link Ideas Box. Cheers el blazeo 15:45, March 2, 2010 (UTC) FA review * Hi, could you please take a look at the forum at Brickipedia:Board of Reviewers and participate in the votes/discussions. Thanks. -- 08:23, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Atlantis Aurabesh (again) Alright, I know I already thought that Aurabesh (Or however it's spelled) is in Atlantis, but if you looks at some of the sets, I noticed that Aurawhatsit was there. I don't know for sure, but I thought I saw it on one of the summer sets (As a decal). I will research. -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 17:59, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Offer * I don't know for how long, but toys r us is offering a silver stormtrooper when you buy $12.00 or more (11.99) on Star wars lego!!! --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 19:24, March 14, 2010 (UTC) * Ya, but I just ordered the snowtrooper battle pack online, so ill get it anyway! --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 02:02, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Another Template * Hi, sorry I don't really know how to make something like this, but you've got me wanting to find out how too now, so I'll look into it when have some spare time (at the very earliest, probably tomorrow or the day after). Sorry I can't be of any help 09:07, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Capt. Rex, Could you help me with something please?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 23:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks but nvm. I got it. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:21, March 17, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Two Hey Capt. Rex: I think we should partner up and make some templates. We could make some really cool ones. You now how to make them, and I know how to coustomize them and a few outher things. :) Let me know what you think. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 22:42, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I think your just fine with templates. :) I'm gonna think of one. I'll get back to you when I do. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:56, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi * If you could change Maoi Makador to the rebel alliance could you? :P Oh, and check out my new blog pages! --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 20:44, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ** Oh, in the star wars minifig template hes under republic when he should be under rebel alliance since he piloted the tantive IV :) And another question: you know how people change their user page background, could we do it to normal pages, like make the page Zam Wessell purple background or whatever? --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 00:20, March 22, 2010 (UTC) *** nevermind, :P i got my sets mixed up cause i never really watched episode 1 or 5 fully --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 00:32, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: One more thing about the taklheader * Hey, I think that's what you wanted, but if not, let me know :) The problem was you had a colspan of 4 at the beginning when it should have only been 2 06:52, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ** Do you mean something like this? (I only just copied and pasted a bit of the code from my userpage, so I don't know if you want to change the order of it, or the alignment of the images or anything, just did it as a quick example) 00:49, March 21, 2010 (UTC) *** Like that? Or did you want the image and boxes centred? 03:11, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mainstream Background Coloring * Nope, that shouldn't be happening. I mean, we don't have a policy on it, but it's pretty much implied Wikia-wide that you shouldn't be changing background color, font color, etc of mainspace articles. I guess we could add it to the MOS, but it's pretty much just common sense, although it might be good to hae in there just in case. 03:04, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ** O-K :P --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 10:49, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Brickfilm Hi, I am making a brickfilm so look at my userpage and blog to vote for themes and minifigures [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 23:36, March 27, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Three Userpage Your userpage may be experiencing simple issues. It has been happening on Wikia recently, where, for brief periods of time: * The collapsible tables "un-collapse" * The categories bar dissapears when editing * The bar which has certain options such as uploading pictures of insterting your signature dissapears. 23:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Couple Quick Issues * Hi, great to hear your back on what is now the largest toy wiki on Wikia ;) (not sure if you heard). Also, you may want to take a look at what our main page looked like a few weeks ago :D Anyway, back to the tables. I've been looking through old revisions and the tables look the same. This usually means (from what's happened with me) that a template somewhere's been changed, however I've looked through your transcluded templates and nothing has been changed there. The only other thing that I can think of but don't think would have an effect is a Mediawiki update, but I don't know if there has been one. However, I've just realized the most likely is when we were changing MediaWiki files around recently for the AFD thing. I've reverted Common.css back to before again, and will see if that has any effect on it sometime soon. 01:29, April 27, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Four 8098 * Hey, don't know if you know but all the second wave Star Wars sets are out via Amazon France, so just wanted to let you know there was a review of 8098 here on Eurobricks in case you wanted to change anything with the article, and then we can probaby re-open voting for it :) 05:34, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Not to bother you * Could you please vote on my FANom of the Imperial Flagship? 13:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Forum * Hi, I was wondering if you could take a look at this forum here. Basically it's about whether we could do with another admin. I've currently restricted it to admins only because if the admin team doesn't feel we actually need another member, there's no real point in taking it any further. Thanks, 02:34, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Goodbye. * If You're Wondering when I'll come back.........I'm Not Coming Back. I'm Leaving Wikia........Forever. Crotocall BrickPost: Issue Five BrickPost Live Q&A Hello, You are invited to join the BrickPost's first Live Questions & Answers session on IRC. It will start at 19.30 UTC today (Current UTC - here). You'll be able to ask any questions to do with anything BrickPost related, and you'll even find out some of our plans, or give us new ones! The session will be held in #wikia-brickpost-qa on IRC Freenode (join), so you'll be able to chat to us live! All you need is your PC, a screen, and your keyboard! Hope to see you there, BrickPost Team - 17:48, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Cpatain Hello Rex, I am Anakin989 and when you give me permission to put on your or my wikia Brickipedia is Lego Star Wars in Spanish please Note: Send the message in Spanish. --Anakin989 00:03, July 25, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Seven Retirement * You came out of retirement 12 minutes ago :D--[[User:Jurassicpark787|'Jurassic']][[special:contributions/Jurassicpark787|''' park787 ]][[User talk:Jurassicpark787| Welcome To Jurassic Park!]] 01:43, August 17, 2010 (UTC) You'd better come back ...Or else I'll cry. :'( 02:46, August 17, 2010 (UTC) * Me too :) Good to see you around 03:03, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: 2011 Star Wars * Hi. Yay, you're coming back! :D Some of the 2011 pages were created before, but were deleted, because they were created right in the beginning when not all the sets were backed up with too much. I'd be happy to put them up now, especially due to the recent report from jedinews.co.uk which backs the list up even more, but I'm not quite sure if that's good enough for everyone else to put them up. I think from previous years we've started the pages fairly soon after jedinews puts out a list, so how about we create them now, and if people complain they can always be deleted? I don't know if you have the latest post, but the list including the minifigs from the sets are listed here. About what needs to be done, to me there isn't as much needing to get done these days- it's not really like all those years ago when there were lots of stubs and redlinks everywhere. Brickiprojects have been set up fairly recently, the only SW-related one currently is Project SW2, basically aiming to get all Episode II-related articles to complete status or above. So, you could join that if you wanted, or start your own project, or just fix up whatever Star Wars pages you wanted to. And there's Brickipedia:Star Wars-related articles which aims to keep a track of the quality of all Star Wars pages. By the way, the 8098 Clone Turbo Tank finally got put through to FA about a month or so ago, and will be on the mainpage next month (don't know if you remember it/know about that already). Maintenance is pretty much the same as usual, Category:Stubs or Category:Articles that need to be Brickified are probably the pages in need cleaning up the most. Also, adding things like the new template probably helps articles out too. That's about all I can think of really, but let me know if you want to know anything else, and it's great having you back :) 09:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Mac OS X * Yay! You use a Mac! 19:54, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ** Great. Just wondering, do you use AppleScript? 00:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) *** Yes... 3... but they're not mine. 02:22, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ****Okay, try AppleScript. It's in the Utilities folder (or AppleScript for older than Snow Leopard) in the Applications folder. I am also fixing up a wiki about it. Come and edit there! 06:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) *****Yeah, I use it for quite a lot of stuff, but most of them are only useful if you've got multiple people using the same computer... I have made a couple of simple (but addictive) games on it... And some other scripts that help me to get to files that I use a lot better... And to protect some files... And a dice... And... And... And... But I guess maybe I am one to be runnnig a lot of scripts. :) I suppose the question is, what do you use the computer for? 19:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC) YAY! * Captain Rex! You're Back! & So am I! Yup, Ajraddatz Unblocked Me. Nice to See you Again! Hello * Hello. This is one of my favorite Wikis, along with the 3D Dot Game Heroes Wiki and LittleBigPlanet Wiki. I hope that I will make several contributions to this Wiki that will help others access information easily.--Sir_REX Strikes Back 01:08, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Wohoooooo * Wohoooooo... youre back!!! Just like me! I just came back from camp on the 15th on a 2 month break!!! [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'''Fox]] 02:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes * Hey, just noticed you had custom userboxes which looked like to me that you only have them due to having "collected" instead of collects. Just wanted to let you know that we've actually changed userboxes a bit so the "collects" or whatever's on the userbox can be changed, eg: replaces "collects" with "collected". If you do have the userboxes there for some other reason though, just ignore me :) Also, new articles are looking good, however I noticed you said on 7931 T6 Jedi Shuttle that the minifigures are unknown- are you saying you don't trust or Jedinews and shouldn't be there, or did you just not see the list of them on there? 03:13, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ** Ok, that's ok with the userboxes and the minfigs :) Also, prices have been listed on first post of the EB 2011 page, so there's no need for the "current trends" ref either. 03:21, August 18, 2010 (UTC) legofy Hello. ::Please legofy the pictures on the 2011 star wars characters, on brickipedia, we only allow lego related images. ::[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']] 23:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: My userpage * Hi, what I've done for now is extremely crude, and may not be what you're after, but I'm kind of pressed for time. Ideally, I think what you need to do is create a second table just for the BOTM template and position it in the center both horizontally and vertically. I'll be able to do it for you in about 6-7 hours or so if you wanted, but I really don't have enough time to sort it out now. Sorry, 01:14, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ** (also you have some sort of syntax error on your page, causing the sidebar formatting to be all wrong. I'll sort that out too when i can if it's ok with you) 01:14, August 19, 2010 (UTC) *** Hi, glad to hear the change is working out for you, but using absolute positioning (like this does) is probably not the best way to go about it. Sorry I didn't get back to fixing it, and once again, I really can't do it now- sorry ;( I'll definitely fix it up within the next 24 hours though 12:43, August 19, 2010 (UTC) **** Let me know if this works for you. The whole page is now one big invisible table, and the "columns" are nested tables. The problem with absolute positioning is that objects with it may actually be "off the page" in some cases, and can be a problem with smaller screens (try making your window shorter horizonally on your userpage for instance, and you'll see the BOTM, poll, etc all go over the top of the userboxes). But, if you like the existing page better, feel free to keep it :) Also, I found your syntax error- you didn't have a div tag closed on User:Cpatain Rex/Userbox 17, and that was messing everything else up :) 01:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ***** Yeah, if you want to just copy the code, that should work (and if you could delete the page when you're done, that'd be great). Hopefully your poll won't be reset (it wasn't when I copied the original over to the test page, so it shouldn't). Sorry, I have no idea about browsing on the Internet with a Touch, can't help you there. 09:10, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ****** Sorry, I really can't remember what your editcount was, except it being in the 7000's, so I can't really say anything about it going down. About it not going up, where are you getting the latest editcount from? usually updates almost instantly, the others can take a while to update though. If none of them are working for you, you definitely have a problem 23:05, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Legofy * Hello, according to the star wars the clone wars episode with aurra sing, boba fett, and bossk. That is a possibility, another possibility is the ship,( With the farmers episode), it showed sugi, along with embo and hondo ohnoka. So I was about to change that, if vice-versa was to include aurra sing, along with embo, lego's story line does not make sense. (i can tell you watched star wars, oh and legofy the following: embo,aurra sing, ARF Trooper, and come others.[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']] 19:15, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :* These are are Legofied. The information is related mainly to the LEGO minfigure, and the images are there only as placeholders to give users a reference as to who the minifigure is based on, as it clearly says in the caption. Once images of the minifigures are out though, these non-LEGO images should be removed. 01:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) FANom * Could you please vote at BP:FA? 19:37, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: * Yeah I know how lego never follows the storyline.. They put plo koon in the rep. gunship!! [[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']] 01:49, August 25, 2010 (UTC)